


I Still Hope it's You & Me in the End

by tstories101



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Seriously Sad, Unhappy Ending, but take the ending as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstories101/pseuds/tstories101
Summary: The reader learns of Sean's death and deals with it.





	I Still Hope it's You & Me in the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyFandom_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyFandom_Trash/gifts).



> I made this because I hate Micah.
> 
> There’s no real pairing but it’s implied that the reader was with Sean.
> 
> For my sister, who dealt with my crying and then hugged me as I proceeded to accidentally pop my knee out.

Bill came back into camp with Micah on his heels, both rode in on their horses. Neither Sean nor Arthur were in sight.

Now while this wasn’t unusual, you still couldn’t help but be worried when you saw the blood on Bill’s face and shirt as well as the solemn look on the man’s face.

“Bill! What happened? Where’s Sean?” It was then that you saw the limp body that was over the back of Bill’s horse. “Bill, please tell me that that isn’t-”

“Get her out of here, Micah.” Micah made his way of his horse, trying to grip onto your arm but you quickly jerked it out of his grip.

“Don’t touch me, you prick!” You felt your anger rising as Micah continued to try and shuffle you away from Bill. “No, I deserve to know what the fuck happened!” Eventually, your anger brought on the attention of the rest of the gang, even Dutch who was stuck in his tent.

“What happened here?” You heard the gang leader’s voice as he stepped out of his tent and towards the scene of where you stood. When Dutch saw what it was, he immediately instructed that Jack be taken away from where the group stood.

You stomped on Micah’s foot, which caused him to let go of you as he hissed in pain. You grabbed the gun out of his holster and pointed it towards him. “For one last time, what the  _ fuck  _ happened to Sean!” It wasn’t a question anymore, and yes, you could see the sympathy looks the girls were shooting you out of the corner of your eyes, but you were too hysterical to care at the moment.

“It was a trap.” Bill’s answer was short, but when he saw that you weren’t happy with it, he continued. “I got the tip the the Grey’s wanted some more guns behind them, turns out they knew about us double crossing them.”

“And Arthur?” You heard Dutch ask, but you were still seething, only paying enough attention to hear that he was okay, but pissed as hell at Micah.

He wasn’t the only one.

Dutch was saying something to you, but you could barely hear it.

Any time Micah was involved in something or other, someone either gets a bounty, shot, hurt or killed. Case in point, Sean. He didn’t deserve it. He deserved better. To go down in a fight, not because he got surprised by a group of inbred fuckers.

Micah seemed to be the cause of all the problems this camp had.

The Blackwater Incident. Arthur’s bounty in Strawberry. Arthur getting kidnapped. Micah convincing Dutch that Arthur was dead. And now, Sean was dead.

Maybe you were hysterical, maybe you were reading too much into things. But something just didn’t seem right, your gut was telling you so. And if your mamma taught you anything, it was that your gut instinct is there for a reason.

“You got your answer, you can put down the gun now.” Dutch tried to calm you down.

You hadn’t even realised that not only was the gun still pointed at Micah, but you had also pulled the safety off and your finger was that much closer to the trigger. At point blank, where you stood, this would go right through the fuckers head.

“Don’t you think it’s a little bit fishy that everytime Micah is involved in a plan it goes South real fucking quick?” You gritted out, and you could swear the you saw a glimmer of fear in Micah’s eyes. “Or is that just me? Am I the only one putting two and two together?”

“This isn’t what Sean would’ve wanted. If you put the gun down-”

“We don’t know what Sean wants ‘cause he’s dead!” You had not once taken your eyes of the man and your jaw was set in a hard line. All you could think about was Sean. His smile, that way that his eyes lit up when he told a stupid joke, and how it similarly lit up when you pecked him on the cheek. “Carelessness! And now he’s dead...He’s gone.” Maybe this was grief, anger and then sadness. Denial and then acceptance.

“Look I wasn’t the one that planned this, okay?” You couldn’t take anymore of Micah and your anger riled up again as you pulled the trigger. Unfortunately, you missed as he hit your arm slightly but the bullet went through his right arm. He yelled out in anger.

“You whore!” You sent out a kick but John pulled you back, taking the gun out of your hand, but before he could do that, you shot once more, barely missing Micah’s foot.

“Fucking let me at him. I will kill you, Micah Bell! If I find out it’s your fault he’s dead, I’ll fucking make your death ten times more painful you hear me,  _ fucker _ ! I’ll rip your non-existent heart out right through your chest and pull you down to hell with me if I have to!”

You heard Mary-Beth comforting you, trying to calm you down. Eventually the anger subsided and you ran on tears as you sobbed into her, letting her simply hold you. You knew you’d have to deal with the consequences eventually and that came after you had buried Sean’s body near where the camp was, Dutch came up to talk to you.

“You can leave, if you want. You can stay if you want. As long as you don’t tell nobody, there won’t be any consequences.”

You stayed for a little bit but couldn’t bare to look at Sean’s empty bunk anymore.

It was the dead of night when you left. You didn’t see Arthur again, you didn’t see anyone from camp again. 

Except Sean.


End file.
